Nuestro salvador
by Pajaros en la cabeza
Summary: Porque no podían seguir así. Por mucho que les doliera, no podían seguir aguantando aquella tiranía. Y Alemania era la solución.


**HETALIA AXIS POWERS LE PERTENECE A HIDEKAZ HIMARUYA.**

* * *

Letonia se abrazó a sí mismo al recibir de lleno una ráfaga de viento helado. Lituania, al darse cuenta del temblor que recorría todo el cuerpo del pequeño báltico, lo envolvió en sus brazos. Estonia, tras limpiar el vaho que cubría el cristal de sus gafas, miró fijamente al horizonte. No veía nada aún. Ucrania permanecía cerca de ellos, sujetando con cuidado una cesta de mimbre para que su contenido no se dañara con el viento. Sus mejillas y su nariz estaban rojas a causa del frío. Sin embargo, eso no le importaba, en parte porque estaba acostumbrada a ese tiempo. Miraba hacia atrás cada poco tiempo con temor.

"Se está retrasando...", pensó. "Tal vez Rusia haya adivinado sus intenciones o...O tal vez se ha echado atrás...".

Una sombra se acercó hacia ellos. El corazón de Ucrania dio un vuelco y Letonia se aferró instintivamente a Lituania. Pero a medida que se iba acercando, se dieron cuenta de que no se trataba de Rusia. Era Bielorrusia, que, con los brazos cruzados y su largo pelo ondeando al viento, iba a su encuentro con su acostumbrado ceño fruncido. Estonia soltó un suspiro de alivio.

- ¡Hermana, has venido!-exclamó Ucrania, abrazando a Bielorrusia.

- Sí-respondió secamente Bielorrusia.

- Nos alegra tenerla aquí, señorita Bielorrusia-saludó Lituania, sonriendo.

A cambio recibió una mirada gélida.

- He traicionado a quien más amo-susurró Bielorrusia-. Debería morir.

- No digas eso-replicó Ucrania-. Haces lo correcto.

- ¿Qué clase de hermanas somos nosotras?-espetó Bielorrusia, mirando severamente a Ucrania.

Ucrania calló. Bajó la mirada y se mordió el labio inferior. Tenía razón. "Estaremos juntos siempre. Pase lo que pase. Como una familia", habían prometido. Rusia luchó mucho, se sacrificó para que aquello fuera posible. ¿Y así era como se lo agradecían?

- Aunque sea su hermano, eso no justifica sus acciones-murmuró Estonia.

- Rusia sólo quería lo mejor para nosotros-replicó Bielorrusia, alzando la voz.

- ¿L-Lo mejor es que n-nos esclavice y permita q-que nuestra gente s-se muera de hambre o sea ejecutada en m-masa?-espetó Letonia, a pesar de estar muerto de frío.

Por un momento todos pensaron que Bielorrusia iba a abalanzarse sobre el pequeño báltico a juzgar por la mirada que le dirigió. Lituania protegió en un acto reflejo a Letonia con su cuerpo. Sin embargo, Bielorrusia no dijo nada ni se movió un centímetro. En cambio, exhalando un largo suspiro, miró al suelo. Tenía razón. Era bien sabido que Bielorrusia amaba a su hermano Rusia. Hubiera sido capaz de aguantar la peor de las torturas con tal de complacerlo, de matar a todo el que intentara ponerle una mano encima, hubiera muerto mil veces si eso le hacía feliz...Pero no podía olvidar el precio que tuvo que pagar por estar junto a su amado hermano.

Cómo olvidarlo. Cómo olvidar el paso destructivo del Ejército Rojo, las purgas en sus gobiernos, la ejecución en masa de su gente, sólo por no pensar (supuestamente) como el gobierno...Todo lo que habían sido obligados a ver.

Un ruido les sacó de sus pensamientos, un rugido de cientos de motores que llenaba el aire. Se volvieron hacia el horizonte. Unas siluetas enormes comenzaban a dibujarse. Estonia respiró hondo y Lituania susurró de forma casi inaudible:

- Ya está aquí...

Notó que Letonia se apretaba más contra él. Y no le culpaba. Los panzers que se acercaban intimidaban con su tamaño incluso a esa distancia. Iban seguidos de decenas de camionetas repletas de soldados y armas y hombres a pie o montados en moto.

El poderoso ejército nazi.

Los que habían conseguido someter Europa a su voluntad.

Su única esperanza para escapar de la crueldad del régimen soviético.

Un sidecar que se había adelantado a la comitiva paró frente a ellos. De él se apeó, majestuosamente uniformado a pesar de las dificultades para llegar hasta allí, Alemania. Un escalofrío recorrió los cuerpos de los cinco soviéticos.

Ucrania se aproximó hacia él. Sacó con cuidado un ramo de hermosas flores de la cesta de mimbre y, con una ligera inclinación, se lo dio a Alemania. Éste la correspondió con una sonrisa.

- Bienvenido, señor Alemania-le saludó Ucrania.

Y entonces, alzando sus brazos, con toda la firmeza que les fue posible, ya que el frío les hacía temblar como hojas, los soviéticos exclamaron a una voz:

- _Heil Hitler!_

* * *

- Oh, señor Rusia...-dijo un secretario, saliendo a su encuentro-. Acaba de llamar...

Sin embargo, paró en seco a tan solo dos metros de él.

- ¿Señor Rusia?-musitó.

Rusia no pareció darse por aludido. Estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la habitación de Bielorrusia, con la boca ligeramente abierta. Tenía la mirada perdida.

- Señor-le llamó el secretario-. ¿Está usted bien?

Rusia no respondió.

- Señor...

- Ella también se ha ido.

El secretario le miró confuso.

- ¿Qué?-preguntó.

Rusia, en ese momento, dejó escapar una risita nerviosa.

- Se ha ido-repitió-. Mis hermanas se han ido...Jajaja, y los bálticos también. No están en sus habitaciones...No me han abandonado, ¿verdad? No, no pueden hacer eso. Les he tratado bien...Jejeje...¡No pueden haberme dejado!

El secretario tragó saliva. Tal vez no era el mejor momento para hablar con él, pero el asunto era demasiado grave como para no decírselo de inmediato.

- Señor Rusia-dijo-. Siento tener que decírselo pero...A-Alemania ha roto el pacto. Ha comenzado a invadir la Unión.

La sonrisa de Rusia se borró de golpe. Mirando a todos lados, confuso, se abrazó a sí mismo.

- ¿Q-Qué?-balbuceó-. No...Él no...¡No puede hacer eso! El pacto...El pacto dice que no nos...¿Por qué, entonces...? N-No lo entiendo...

- Ha invadido su parte de Polonia-continuó el secretario-. Está avanzando rápidamente.

Rusia calló. Jadeando, apoyó su cabeza en el marco de la puerta y se quedó mirando al vacío con la boca abierta.

- Y...Señor...-intentó decir el secretario. No iba a ser nada fácil, pero igualmente tenía que decírselo-. Nos consta que los estados bálticos, Ucrania y Bielorrusia...A-Apoyan la invasión...

Rusia, irguiéndose cuan alto era, se giró y miró al secretario. Su mirada era de auténtica consternación.

- No...-balbuceó, retrocediendo hacia el interior de la habitación-. No...No deben...Saben que Alemania quiere exterminarnos y...Y aún así...¿P-Por qué le apoyan? ¿Es que...? ¿Es que quieren verme caer?

El gran ruso, que había inspirado tanto terror, se estaba derrumbando. Las piernas comenzaron a fallarle.

- ¿Después de todo lo que he hecho por ellos? ¿Es...Es que no les he cuidado y protegido? ¿No he conseguido hacerles felices? El comunismo es la solución...S-Se supone que el comunismo es bueno...Todos tenían que ser felices...Todos éramos uno...¿P-Por qué me abandonan? Mis queridos bálticos...Mis amigos...Mi hermana mayor, que dijo que me cuidaría siempre...Y Bielorrusia...Ella me amaba...D-Dijo que me amaba...

El secretario quiso acercarse a él para calmarlo, pero Rusia comenzó a mesarse el pelo y a dar golpes al suelo.

- ¡¿POR QUÉ? ¡¿POR QUÉ ME DEJAN POR ESE TRAIDOR ALEMÁN?

Rusia estuvo sentado en el suelo, con la lágrimas brotando silenciosamente, mientras jadeaba como un animal. El secretario sólo pudo quedarse a observar por primera y última vez cómo la gran nación se derrumbaba ante sus ojos.

Sin embargo, momentos después Rusia dejó de jadear. Se levantó del suelo y se secó las lágrimas. Se comenzó a dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro.

- _Volverán..._-musitó-. _Aunque me hayan dejado, volverán...Alemania no es mejor que yo...Ellos son míos...Ni él ni ningún otro me los pueden quitar...¿Quiere guerra? Pues la tendrá. A este juego pueden jugar dos...Jejeje, el General Invierno se va a divertir..._

El secretario se retiró rápidamente con una breve inclinación. Ese sí era el Rusia que conocía. Alemania había cometido un grave error.

Y los bálticos y sus hermanas, probablemente también.

Así pues, oyendo el terrible _Kolkolkol_, se marchó a dar la orden de poner en marcha la "liberación" de los estados soviéticos capturados por Alemania.

FIN

**

* * *

Otro fic histórico. Es lo que tiene esta serie...**

**Pues sí, los bálticos, Ucrania e incluso Bielorrusia, hartos por las atrocidades cometidas por el gobierno comunista, recibieron como héroes a los nazis mientras éstos invadían la URSS, rompiendo el pacto de no agresión germano-soviético. Creían que serían sus liberadores, pero...Lo único que hicieron fue salir de un gobierno cruel y dictatorial para meterse en otro.**

**El apoyo que les dieron a los nazis se esfumó al no darles éstos la independencia y a causa de la ocupación violenta. Rusia aprovechó y los volvió a anexionar. Hala, todos de nuevo "en amor y compañía". **


End file.
